Awards and Revenge
by Jessa Rose
Summary: Sonny, Tawni, and Chad attend the Top TV Awards to see who will win what. While that is going, Grady, Nico and Zora plan revenge on Marshall for not inviting them to the show. Who will win what and will they really get revenge? Find out! One-shot.


**Authors Note: First fanfiction! All reviews are welcome! I do _not_ own "Sonny With a Chance". If I did, well let's just say I wouldn't be here right now!**

* * *

*During a _So Random _Show*

"Welcome back to _So Random_!" the TV voice said.

The music blared and that was their signal. The cast of _So Random_ bustled up together and put on smiling faces as the curtain slowly made its way up.

"Hello!" Tawni said as her character. "And welcome back to _Toilet Troubles_! Here comes our first customer!"

"Excuse me," said Sonny. "I'm having troubles with one of the toilets you sold me yesterday. Clearly, whenever I flush it, the toilet water sprays on me!" She gave an angry face to Tawni.

"Well," Tawni said, smiling sweetly. "I'll get my manager for you!"

She turned back and shouted, "Manager!"

Zora walked out dressed in a very weird looking suit. "How may I help you?" she asked.

"Your toilets are horrible!" Sonny spat.

"Why thank you!" the manager said. "Would you like some French fries with that?"

"Ugh!" said a frustrated Sonny. "I'm outta here!"

Another furious customer came waddling in right after.

"How may we help you?" asked Zora.

"The toilet you sold me yesterday would not flush all of my poop down!" said Grady.

"Well that's good news!" said Tawni. "Would you like some chicken wings with that?"

"No!" yelled Grady. "Your toilets are terrible!" He left soon after that.

"Well he was pleasant," said Zora.

The final customer came in, madder than ever.

"The toilet you sold me was very hard to install!" said Nico. "On top of that, it was missing some parts!"

"You seem a little over heated!" Zora explained. "Would you like a cup of our water?"

"Sure," he said. He took a cup and drank thirstily.

"It's our new toilet water product!" Tawni laughed.

The customer spat it out, leaving a puddle on the stage. The curtain closed and the audience cheered.

***Theme Song Plays and Ends***

*In the _So Random _Prop Room*

"Hey Tawni!" Sonny rang out. "I have good news!"

"You're moving?" Tawni asked hopefully.

"You're bought us a new video game?" Nico and Grady said at once.

"You've brought us electronic cookies so we could eat them and die with poison stuck in our bodies?" Zora asked.

"No!" Sonny said. "Marshall picked Tawni and me to get to go to _Top TV Awards_ tonight!"

Tawni squealed with delight. "Oh that's wonderful! I always go! But I don't see why they invited you, Sonny." She gave Sonny a rueful look.

"Hey!" Nico cut in. "Why don't we get to go?" He made a gesture to the rest of the cast.

"I don't know," Sonny sadly explained.

"Well that's just great!" Grady said. "We never get invited!"

Zora made a face. "It would be nice if Marshall made a change for once."

*In Sonny and Tawni's Dressing Room*

"I've never been to _Top TV Awards_," Sonny wondered aloud. "What do you do there?"

"Sweetie," Tawni said. "Only the biggest and the best stars get awards. And I'm getting one."

"What awards are there?" Sonny asked.

"Most dramatic, most funniest, most scariest, most prettiest," Tawni stopped to point at herself. "Which obviously I'm going to win. And of course, they have the overall best TV actor or actress award."

"That's cool!" Sonny said. "Maybe I'll win one!"

"I wouldn't count on it," Tawni muttered.

*Prop Room*

Grady, Nico and Zora were all munching on tortilla chips.

"I wonder why we weren't invited," Grady said.

"Maybe Marshall likes Sonny and Tawni better!" Nico said.

"Or maybe he doesn't like us at all!" Zora popped out. "I know just the plan to get revenge!"

"Wait a minute," Nico interrupted. "How do you know he doesn't like us?"

"Don't you see?" Zora asked. "We never get invited! Ever!"

"Oh!" both boys said.

"Here's my plan!" Zora said with an evil grin.

*At the Top TV Awards Backstage*

Sonny and Tawni sat backstage waiting for the awards. Tawni sat fluffing her hair and putting on her Coco Mocho Coco lipstick. Sonny nervously twisted a strand of her red dress when the enemy came around.

"Well, well, well," he said. "Look who showed up at the _Top TV Awards_. Miss Cloudy and Miss Thinks She's All That."

Portlyn laughed like that was the funniest thing in the world.

"Well," Sonny shot back. "Look who it is. Miss Laughsalot and Mr. Thinks He's All Cool.

"Oh you know I'm cool," Chad said.

Tawni laughed. "In your dreams! We're going to win all of the awards, aren't we Sonny? Or, at least I will."

"Yeah," Sonny agreed. "And when we do, try not to go crying to your mommies."

Just then the awards started.

"Welcome to _Top TV Awards_!" said the TV host.

The TV voice welcomed the three TV shows that were participating. It was _So Random_, _MacKenzie Falls_, and some other show.

"So let's give out our first award!" the voice said. "Most dramatic!"

The audience oohed and ahhed.

"Chad Dylan Cooper!"

"Well," he smiled to Sonny backstage. "It looks like you'll be the one crying to your mommy!"

Sonny crossed her arms and scowled.

"I'd like to thank all of my fans!" Chad thanked to the crowd.

One of the audience members yelled, "What about your girlfriend, Sonny?"

Chad made a face and said, "No, no, no. You see Sonny will not be winning any awards this evening and she is most definitely not my girlfriend. Goodnight."

*Right Outside Marshall's Office*

"Okay guys!" Zora said. "You ready?"

"Yep," they replied. They were equipped with a soft dart gun and rope.

"Go!" Zora yelled and they barged into the room.

That's when everything happened at once.

Grady shot a dart at Marshall's face and he fell flat on his face.

"Wow," Nico said. "I didn't expect him to fall so hard. It's just a little foam dart!"

"Boys!" shouted Zora. "Get back to business!"

The boys tied Marshall to a chair with the rope.

"What are you doing?" Marshall asked with confused anger in his voice.

"We want you to answer some questions!" Zora said. "Why didn't you invite us to the _Top TV Awards_?"

"Yeah!" Nico said. "You never invite us!"

"Never!" Grady added.

"Guys," Marshall said. "I was only allowed to invite two cast members!"

"Oh," they said.

"So why did you pick Sonny and Tawni?" Zora asked.

"Because they are most popular on the _So Random_ charts!" Marshall explained carefully. "If I would've let you guys go, then you would not have won any awards. Then you would've made a fool of yourselves."

"Oh," they said once again.

"So could you untie me now?" he asked.

The boys looked at Zora.

"Go ahead!" she said.

*Back at the _Top TV Awards*_

The award for most funniest and most scariest went to the other TV show.

"Now for most prettiest!" the TV host said. "Goes to Tawni Hart!"

"Hooray!" she said. "Oh and don't be sad Sonny. Maybe you'll get an award next time." She leaped on to the stage happily.

"Thank you!" she cried as she grabbed the award. "I want to thank my fans and myself! Without me, no one would be able to receive the most prettiest award! Thank you!" She giggled and went backstage again.

"And now for our final award!" said the host. "Best TV Actor/Actress!"

Chad got up and Tawni got up.

"It's me!" Tawni said, flipping her hair.

"No," Chad chuckled. "It's me."

Sonny watched the two bicker as the TV host said the winner.

"The winner is, Sonny Monroe!"

Sonny gasped and smiled. "Well I guess it's neither of you guys!"

She went on to the stage and took the award with pride.

"Thank you everybody!" Sonny said into the microphone. "I want to thank my cast members of _So Random_ but not Chad because I proved him wrong! Thank you everybody and goodnight!" She blew one more kiss and was off.

*Back in the Prop Room after _Top TV Awards_*

"Congratulations Sonny!" Nico said.

"Well," said Sonny. "It was nothing!"

Tawni crossed her arms. "You just won because they felt sorry for you!"

"Well then I guess that's okay!" she boasted, holding up her new award.

The cast celebrated with cookies and punch. Everyone was happy and grateful! Well, maybe except Tawni because she was still a little fumed.

The End of the Show


End file.
